One Thing
by darkraize
Summary: Ashley and Spencer meet but with a crazy stalker and drama. Not good at this summery thing when the story isn't done : but please enjoy.
1. Memories

Memories. Got to love 'em right? What if every memory you ever wanted to hold close to you and keep it in your heart forever ended up with a horrible ending? If you can find an answer for that let me know.

I'm the type of girl who is always in trouble for either causing it, 95 of the time, or just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm the type of girl who always loses the people close to me just because it happens. They all say I push them but maybe it's because I'm afriad to let people in since I have been hurt so much. I don't know and I don't really care.

All I know is that my third alarm is going of which means I'll be late to work again and this time I'm not to sure I'll keep my job. It' sucks anyways.

I finally get up and get dressed. I try and find my iPod and keys but after last night it's hard to imagine where I placed them. I look in the one place I remember being in. The bathroom. Low and behold right there they were. Like I said last night was prety hectic. I grab my iPod and keys and go down stares to leave only to be stopped by a police officer at my front door.

"Can I help you?" I ask with a confused voice. Why would the police be at my house?

"Are you Miss. Davis, age 17, brown hair, brown eyes, About 5'3?" he asked. You see now I'm confused. Why would he want to know all of that stuff? Why didn't he just take his eyes off the clipboard and look at me? Oh well. He is probably trying to figure out why I haven't responded yet.

"Uh…yeah. That's me." I state very bluntly.

"You're father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Raife Davis, were killed in a drunk driving accident last night. I'm so very sorry. Here are their belongings from last night. You can pick up the car at the police station on Parkway Avenue. Try and have a good day."

The police ofrice just left after that. He couldn't even look at me. I don't blame him. His job must be hard…. Job… Crap! I'm late. I instantly wipe away my tears and get in my car. I don't have time to think about my parents right now. Its not like they did much for me but, still they were my parents.

I arrive to wrok twnety minutes late. I'm so screwed…

"Nice to see you Ashley. How are you holding up?"

"Um… I'm doing ok I guess." Okay so maybe this is a joke or something and Jake, the manager is going to scream SUPRISE YOUR FIRED! Or something along those lines.

"A police office came on here looking for you. I told him you were probably still in bed. But that doesn't really matter. Do you think you are okay enough to work? We need you to do some training."

"Uh… Sure?"

"Ok her name is Spencer. She just moved here from Ohio. She is also 17. Try not to scare her away."

"Ha very funny Jake. So you're not firing me?

"No not this time under these circumstances. Your lucky." Dee do. "Spencer, hi. This is Ashley. She will be training you for the next few days. Have fun and Spencer if she is out of hand just come to me, ok?"

She just nods her head as Jake walks off to go do some paper work or whatever. So here we stand just looking at eachother. A slim 5'3 - 5'4 blonde with razor sharp blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. I should probably do something or say something since I'm just staring.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Davis." I stick my hand out towards her. She gently grabs it with her ever so soft hands.

"I'm Spencer Carlin. I just moved here from Ohio a few weeks ago."

"Wait you just moved here and you already had to get a job?"

"Yeah, my parents are kinda strict about that stuff during the summer."

"Yeah…. I know what you mean." My voice gets really small. "But yeah if you are going to work here I have to train you so come on."

Working at a coffee shoppe isn't all that great, ecspecially for a newbie. So I just decide to tell everything that we all do just to see what happens.

"Well you start by cleaning both bathroom, sweeping the floor and mopping, washing windows tables and the counter top."

"Ok, I'm on it!"

Snd just like that the young girl bounces off and does everything. I try and stop her to tell her she dosen't do this alone but that we split it up. So I stand there like an idiot with my mouth open trying to stop her left and right but it just doesn't work.

I sudenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and there's Jake staring me down.

"Why aren't you working?"

"I just started to tell Spencer what we had to do and she took off like a mad man. I can't get her to stop."

"SPENCER!"

Spencer came in a studdering halt right infront of me.

"You know you don't have to do it all by yourself." I say grabbing the broom out of Spencer's hands. I see Jake walking away. Good sign.

"We normally split up jobs everyday so you don't have to keep doing the same ones over and over. But since you basically did them all get yourself something to drink. It's on me." I politly smile towards her as hse gets her drink.

"So any boyfriends you left behind in Ohio?" I ask. May I was to forward. But to late know.

"Umm… No actually. There was this guy I was with for about three years but, he became very stalkerish ya know? So I broke up with a month before we left for L.A."

Ok so maybe it wasn't to forward. Dee do. A tall guy with black hair and greenish eyes walked in before I got a chance to ask Spencer another question.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah is Spencer Carlin here by chance?

"Uh yeah." I go to turn behind me and all I see are the empoly doors swinging shut. Huh. What is that all about?

"Let me go get her."

I run to the back and see Spencer sitting at the lunch table biting her nails. I didn't see her as a nail biter.

"Hey, Spencer. Ther is a guy out here looking for you."

"Tell him to go away."

"Why can't you just tell him?'

"You don't get it. That's my ex. He must have followed me here." Now I'm scared for her. There is a crazy stalker guy in the coffee shoppe. Great just another typical day in L.A.


	2. Heartach

"Spencer? It's me baby. Come on out. I just wanna talk to you, I miss you." The man was now at the employee's door.

Spencer had gotten up from the table ready to run in fear that he might burst in at any moment.

He immediately started to go into an outrageous outburst.

"Spencer! Get out here."

_Thump thump_

"Spencer, I'm not messing around get out here."

'Alright this guy has had too much fun and I'm pissed off enough.' I thought to myself.

Another jock strap in my life is not going to fit in well with the other hundred or so. So what did I decide to do?

I marched out there and swung the door open as hard as possible.

"Look! She doesn't want to talk to a jock strap stalker now get out of this Coffee Shoppe before……"

Spencer rushed to her side.

"Ashley…."

I could hear Spencer speaking but her voice started to fade away.

Panic started to set in what was happening? Why had everything gone so dark? I just couldn't stay awake any longer I was beginning to think I was on the verge of death.

"Sigh…."

_Later…_

"Is she going to be okay Mom?"

"I don't know Spence; she took a really bad hit to the head and crashed into the table, chair and floor afterwards. Who did this?"

"Take a guess Mom…."

"He is back, isn't he?"

"Yeah"

"How did you manage to get out with Ashley without him finding out?"

"Well…"

"Spencer? Where am I? What happened?"

"Ashley! You're awake!" Spencer ran over to me and threw her arms around me. Not that I didn't like the attention but I was curious as to what had happened?

"Where am I?" My memory was failing me I didn't know how I ended up in a white room. I was at the Coffee Shoppe with Spencer, that's all I could remember.

"You're at the hospital sweetie"

"Hi I'm Dr. Carlin, Spencer's mom." Dr. Carlin had a concerned look on her face.

"Spencer was just about to tell us what had happened. Spence…"

"Okay well after Ashley had gone to throw Tyler out of the shop he knocked you out." I got knocked out? That would explain why I was in a hospital and why my head was in major pain. What a jock strap.

"Then he came after me but some guy had come into the shop and wrestled Tyler out of the shop."

"What did the other guy look like?" I asked in anticipation.

"He looks a little like Tyler; he has black hair and green eyes. A smaller build though but still he looked pretty nice."

"Where was Jake during all of this?" Jake, although he was a pain in the ass he could be very helpful at times like these.

"I'm not too sure I think he was out back talking to someone." Spencer looked deep in thought.

"Well Ashley why don't you get some sleep? We're trying to notify your parents that you're here but no one seems to be answering." Mrs Carlin said that like she really didn't know what had happened the previous night. It had to be on file or something. Maybe she just didn't like me, who knows?

"My parents were killed last night in a car accident. Neither of them made it…" I slowly turned onto my side not wanting to talk about it. Tears slowly started to fall from the pain of losing the people who gave me life and the fact that I had just got fucked up not to long ago. Hospitals really did suck!

"Ashley…" Spencer started walking over to me; I could hear her getting closer.

"Don't worry about it Spencer. I just want to sleep."

"Come on Spencer. Just let her take everything in. I'm really sorry about your parents Ashley." Mrs. Carlin took Spencer and walked out the door.

I slowly wiped away the tears that had fallen and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to overtake me.

_Flashback_

_**"Oh my, Ashley! Who is this? Don't you dare say a word. Get that that thing out of my house."**_

_**"Mom no! That 'thing' is a girl and she is my girlfriend! If you were home more fucking often you would have realized that I'm a lesbian!"**_

_**Smack!!**_

_**"Don't you ever talk to me Like that ever! Get into your room right now. And you, you leave now!"**_

__

_**  
**__**I rampaged up the stairs screaming to my mom. She wasn't supposed to be home for two more days. I slammed the door shut behind me. I could hear my mom walking up the stairs and opening the door.**_

_**"How disgusting do you have to be? What ever happened to Aiden? Why a girl? That is so gross!" She left the room in a hurried walk**_

_**"Oh crap. Please, please don't let this happen again!" She came back into my room but she didn't come empty handed. In her hand was a belt with 5 cm nails screwed into it. She had only done this once before but my dad came in and blocked me from the blow causing him to have scars on his back. Who was going to save me now?**_

_**She lifted the belt into the air behind her. She flicked her wrist and arm as hard and as fast as she could.**_

"Stop! Please stop. STOP!!"

"Ashley… Ashley! Wake up. "

"Spencer…." She wrapped her arms around me as I buried my face into her neck and just cried. She never asked any questions. She just held me right there for what seemed like forever telling me that things were going to be alright.

For some reason I believed her.


	3. A Tear For Something Lost

A week and a half has gone by since my visit to the Hospital. You don't get to go anywhere when you have a major concussion. I haven't been doing much, mostly just been sitting in this hospital bed and thinking about what happened in the Coffee Shoppe.

Not many people have been to visit; only Spencer really comes round with her Mom every now and then to keep me company. It's rather sweet of her - We've gotten to know about each other pretty well, talking about our families and our past. She explained that she has two older brothers but one of them, her adopted brother, Clay, was killed by a drive by shooting. This made her tear up a little. I just embraced her in my arms and let her cry out all the pain and torment she's been carrying around with her since the incident. Knowing she trust's me with something so personal really makes me happy as I doubt she's told many people about her brother's death.

Doctors say I'll get out of here tomorrow which is a good thing because I don't know if I could handle hospital food for another minute, the highlight of my day has been the little snacks Spencer has been sneaking in for me, she's rather cute about it too.

"Hey Ash how are you feeling?" Spencer said coming into my room

"Hey Spencer, I'm doing okay just wanna get out of here."

"My mom says you're coming out tomorrow so I brought you a little something."

She reached into her purse and took out a small white teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck.

"I want to thank you for saving me from Tyler since I never got a chance to say it before."

She smiled at me and handed me the teddy bear which really made me smile. Our eyes were locked on each other for what felt like forever.

"Hey Baby, your Mom said you'd be in this room."

I let my glance slip from Spencer's eyes and let them rest on the intruder, a tall guy with black hair and green eyes who was staring at me. Aiden

"Oh, um hey Ash."

"Um…Hi." My words felt small and forced, I couldn't believe my eyes - Aiden and Spencer were together, a couple!

"Oh you two know each other? Spencer asked innocently.

"Yeah not very well though" Aiden avoided eye contact

"Er Spence maybe we should go, your Mom is waiting for us so we better hurry up."

"Okay I'll be done in a minute" Spencer came closer to me to say goodbye giving me a sweet smile in the process.

Aiden didn't say anything instead he bowed his head as he put his arm around Spencer and led her out the room.

Three days have passed since leaving the hospital; no one has been to see me. I haven't really been up for visitors. I couldn't believe that my past came back to haunt me three days ago. Aiden, I sighed as I let my mind wonder to thoughts of him Once upon a time he was my only family, he was my knight in shining armor ready to rescue me from an abusive parent. It seemed like it was just yesterday that I called him my home…my best friend.

**Flashback:**

_"Aiden, we need to talk about something and no this isn't the bad talking at least I don't think so." Aiden walked over and grabbed my hand. _

_"What's up babe?" he asked with a sense of concern._

_"Okay… well do you remember that party we went to like four months ago… and what happened after?"_

_"Of course I do Ash, how could I forget my first time?"_

_"Well I'm pregnant." I looked at him with such hope; all I wanted was for us to be a family, the two of us and our baby. _

_"Wait... what?.. You're pregnant? And you're only telling me this now? Ashley that was FOUR MONTH'S ago when did you find this out?"_

_Aiden was now standing up looking down at me with such disapproval, My Aiden was now so angry with me I could see it in his eye's. _

_"I found out a little over two months ago Aid" I felt so bad for only telling him now I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact. _

_"Why didn't you tell me? How could you have kept something so big from me? I'm your boyfriend!"_

_"Aiden stop. Please calm down." I was scared, I'd never seen him like this before, he was starting to remind me of my Mother. _

_"Calm down? You want me to calm down Ash? How would you feel huh? To be lied to me for the past two months, what else have you lied about? Was I really your first? Do you even love me?"_

_"Aiden you know I love you."_

_"Bullshit Ashley" Aiden was knocking over the cups of Dr. Pepper that were on standing on the table in front of us. He grabbed a chair and threw it through the window. I watched as it landed in the swimming pool in our backyard. I couldn't believe what I'd just witnessed. The next thing I knew he had me by the wrist yanking me closer to him. _

_"I don't think I'm ready to be a father Ash. I have my entire basketball career ahead of me and if you think having this baby is going to change this then you're wrong."_

_I couldn't believe this was happening "Aiden this is not entirely my fault. We both agreed to have se… make love for the first time! We were drunk I know but we both wanted this, and I'm not ready to have a baby either but I love you and I really want us to be a family" _

_"You want to keep the baby?" Aiden tightened his hands around my wrists_

_"Yes... Yes I do"_

_"I won't let this ruin my basketball career Ashley, I'm sorry but I won't"_

_Everything was happening so fast the next thing I felt was Aiden right up against me, his hands digging into my stomach. I was in so much pain, I started pleading with him. I couldn't believe my Aiden… my hero was doing this, that he was no better than my mother._

_I let out a loud cry as he started punching into my stomach._

_How could he do this to me? How could he do this to our baby? Those were my last thoughts as I passed out from the pain. _

**End Flash back.**

I had tears in my eyes now, my fingers finding their way to my stomach where my baby had once been. I couldn't believe I'd come face to face with Aiden again after all the time.

I started to cry harder, everything came crashing back so fast. There was nothing I could do in that moment other than sit alone in my bed sobbing for my unborn baby I lost all because of Aiden.


End file.
